


Rountines aren't a bad thing.

by CreativeDuck



Series: For us, home isn't a place. [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Study, Cute, Evenings, Fluff, Home, M/M, Relationship Study, daily rountines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDuck/pseuds/CreativeDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Achievement Hunters spend their evenings after working so hard to keep us entertained. Another study into their relationship for my home series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rountines aren't a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Another little drabble, this time about how the boys spend their evenings together. Pretty much just sickly fluff. I like the boys being domestic, what can I say?

Evenings in House Waffle-O were the same as in most households. Dinner, video games and of a good round of wrestling resulting in something breaking. Well mostly the same. 

They got home around 5ish depending on the day, sometime Gavin would get home later if he was on the podcast, or Michael would be hanging out with Lindsay. Geoff and Gavin might go to the bar for a couple of drinks. Most days of the week though they would all arrive home together. 

Geoff would sit down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen checking of notes and stuff briefly, making sure he knew what was being recorded tomorrow and setting out the best time for it, not that they stuck to the times given. Ray, Michael and Gavin, occasionally joined by Ryan would go into the living to play some games together. Jack would do a bit of cleaning up in the kitchen, it was normally a little messy because their mornings were a bit hectic at times. Jack would wandering into the living to watch the lads and Ryan play whatever game they were playing. Geoff for join them for a minutes before started dinner. Geoff always cooked but they switched out who helped him. Two others would do the washing up afterwards and the other two would set the table. Dinner was also at least an hour wait, sometimes more, Geoff loved to cook. It was one of the ways he relaxed after a day's work. They would sit down at the dinner table and eat, sharing jokes and interesting stories about work, or stupid articles they had read. The same chats that happened at work really. 

After dinner was done, the four not on washing up duty would go and do their own thing mostly. Play games, browse reddit or whatever. Ryan would often spend this time reading in the living room while Ray played a game. Geoff would sit and watch Ray with his laptop on his lap. Michael and Gavin would sometimes go into the games room to play a game together, maybe find something for Play Pals. Jack would flip between everyone, spending a bit of time with each one. Just enjoying their company. 

Around nineish they would watch some TV or watch a film. If they were watching a film there would usually be an argument over the choice of film. Michael and Gavin would end up on the floor, play fighting. Occasionally Ray would join in. Jack would try to break it up, Geoff would be laughing and Ryan would just shake his head. Eventually they would calm down and someone would just put whatever on. They mostly like all the same TV shows so they would happily catch up on Games of Thrones or whatever. Sometimes this times was spend with only some of them watching the shows seeing as there were some shows that not all of them watched together. Geoff, Michael and Ryan would watch Always Sunny. Gavin would like to catch up on some of the British shows he missed etc. The other would either stay and just be on their laptops or in Ray's case his DS but generally they still stayed with them in the living room. 

They went to bed at different times but not too far apart from each other. Jack would probably go up first, maybe dragging Geoff along with him. Michael would followed shortly after. Gavin, Ray and Ryan would stay up chatting for a bit until Gavin went to bed. Ray and Ryan, who both had notoriously bad sleeping habits would try and force each other to go to bed even if just to try and sleep. Ryan would always convince Ray first but would follow because sitting alone in the living room was boring. They would all snuggle up together. The already asleep members so in tuned with being with their boyfriends would unconsciously move to allow them in the bed. 

There was no set order though Ryan normally ended up on the edge because he was last to bed. They would mix it up. Not an intentionally decision just whoever decided to cuddle up to who that night. Ray would some how end up halfway down the bed curled up into as much as a ball as he could, head resting against whoever's chest. Geoff would end up holding hands with someone in his sleep as one point. Gavin sprawled out as much as he could meaning someone would have a leg of arm across their body during the night. Michael would sleep talk and Ryan being the lightest sleeper would often chuckle quietly at the nonsense spilling out of his mouth. Jack would always be the big spoon, his beard tickling the neck of his little spoon of the night. Obviously in took a little while to get adjusted to sharing a bed between six. 

Gavin would forget to leave the bed from the bottom if he needed to pee in the night and would clamber over the guys to leave the bed, waking up most of them except Jack who could sleep through a brass band. Geoff would toss and turn trying to cuddle with both people next to him equally. Ryan would almost fall out of bed trying to make sure everyone had enough room. Ray used to get lost in the sheet and limbs, well he still did sometimes. Michael found it surprisingly easy to adjust and never really had any problems settling in at the beginning but as he said himself, he could probably sleep anywhere if he tried. 

Everyone has their routine, sometimes it differs for various reasons but they still have them. They're are safe and familiar that's why we have them. Sometimes it's nice to do something different, maybe eat out or go out for the evening but the boys all have to admit, they love a good lazy evening after a hard day of being energetic and entertaining on videos and their routine is their perfect way of winding down. But then again they don't really mind as long as they spend time together. They're sappy like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I am really enjoying writing for this series. It's easy and not stressful like writing can be sometimes. Nice and relaxing. I've been getting some good comments and even some suggestions will I will get round to trying out so if anyone has an idea of what kind of relationship aspects they would like me try out I am open to them. 
> 
> I have a couple written out that just need some tweaking. Surprisingly I'm having difficultly with the angsty ones but I am giving them my best shot! 
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying reading these as much as I am writing them :)!


End file.
